The present invention relates to an energy system for the production of electrical energy, and more particularly, to an energy system having a galvanic cell for the conversion of chemical energy into electrical energy.
Generally, galvanic cells include an anode, and a cathode with the latter being separated from the anode and having a charge which is positive with respect to the anode so as to produce a potential difference therebetween. Normally, an electrolyte is interposed between the anode and the cathode for the conduction of electrical energy therebetween. Conductors are connected to the anode and the cathode, which are adapted to be coupled across a load, such as any electrically operated device, including electrical motors, lights, radios, or the like.
Although formerly known galvanic cell energy systems have met with some degree of success, it has been found desirable to develop an energy system which can provide a higher power output than prior energy systems while maximizing the utilization of the core material, and still be of a simple, yet rugged construction capable of quick and easy maintenance and and repair.